


i'll keep you safe

by haletum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, chan protects him at all costs, changbin is scared, i need to leran how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haletum/pseuds/haletum
Summary: changbin invites his parents over but they don’t he is engaged to a man.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	i'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm also on wattpad so there is a little chance you might know this oneshot. you can find me there under @putzlicht! have fun reading <3

❝ 𝐈' 𝐋 𝐋 𝐊 𝐄 𝐄 𝐏 𝐘 𝐎 𝐔 𝐒 𝐀 𝐅 𝐄 ❞

changbin rocked back and forth while he stared at the jackets hanging on the apartment door. it was only a few minutes before his parents would ring that doorbell. only a few more minutes until the tissue of lies he had been living for years would collapse.

he was nervous. it's been a long time since he was that nervous. the last time his heart threatened to jump out of his chest was probably when chan, his boyfriend of three years, proposed to him. he was crying from happiness then. even now changbin felt like crying, but not for happiness. now he wanted to cry because he was afraid. afraid of the next hour.

"everything's gonna be fine, okay?", chan wrapped his arms around changbin's waist and put his head on his shoulder. changbin took a deep breath but said nothing. he did not know what. words could not describe how he felt right now. chan pressed a kiss on changbin's neck and held him even closer to himself to give him the feeling of safety. "if something goes wrong we'll take the next flight back to australia."

changbin turned in chan's arms to look at him and gently cupped his face with his hands. "thank you, chanie.", he pulled him into a gentle kiss, and for a few seconds it felt as if the world stopped. for a few seconds he could forget his angst.

until he heard the shrill sound of the doorbell.

"no turning back, hm?", mumbled chan and quickly released changbin to open the door.

changbin took one last deep breath and tried to smile before he pushed the door handle down.

"changbinnie!", an elderly woman entered the apartment and quickly pulled changbin into her arms. "how are you? how's college going?", were only two of the questions that flooded into changbin's mind. "keep calm you two.." changbin's father appeared behind his wife in the door frame and smiled at his two loved ones.

chan looked at the three as they greeted each other and lay in each other's arms. it was clear to him that the farewell would be quite different, but he didn't let it show, otherwise changbin would probably collapse.

after the three had greeted each other, mrs. seo glanced at chan and she shrugged her eyebrows in confusion. "what is he doing here? do you still live together?" she asked clearly confused and not very pleased. "yes we do, if you can say so...", changbin said quietly and visibly insecure.

"that doesn't matter for now, does it?" chan said and stepped to changbin's side to save him from the situation. "let's eat, okay? i've cooked, because your son is still not a good cook mrs. seo.". it was obviously that mrs.seo didn't like chan's statement, but changbin had to smile, so it was worth it.

"here," changbin pulled back a chair for his mother and then did the same for his father. "have a drink already," changbin pointed to the cooled wine bottle, "chan and i will bring the food in a moment." changbin's parents looked at each other briefly, but then they sat down.

chan responded to changbin's help signal immediately and followed him into the kitchen. he did not know yet that this wouldn't be the last help signal he would see that evening.

"chan, i don't think i can do this," changbin whispered and leaned his head against chan's shoulder. he was already close to breaking down and would like to send his parents home again. but of course he couldn't. chan gently stroked the back of changbin's head and then forced him to look him in the face. "i love you, changbin. and no matter what your parents say, i'm gonna see you at the altar, okay?". changbin smiled and nodded. he wanted to fall into his lover's arms crying, but he couldn't.

at least not yet.

"changbin? will you come back?", the voice of changbin's father's deep voice filled the small quiet apartment, closely followed by the quiet of a chair. changbin flinched and immediately distanced himself from chan, fearing to be seen. "in a second, just sit and relax!".

changbin got the chopsticks for everyone and went back to the living room with them. "chan made sushi. that's what he knows best," changbin smiled slightly and then sat down in the free seat next to his mother. a few seconds later chan came into the living room and put several plates with sushi on the table. "here you go~", chan smiled and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"bon appetit..."

it was quiet for a while, because everybody was eating. chan noticed how changbin's hands were shaking and put a hand on his thigh to calm him down. unfortunately this didn't work because changbin's mother dropped the bomb.

"so where's that girlfriend you told us about? why isn't she sitting with you?"

changbin took a deep breath and put his chopsticks down. he didn't get anything to eat anyway, because something in his throat prevented him from eating. he cleared his throat to be able to speak at all and let his left hand fall under the table to reach for chan's hand.

"probably because there's no girlfriend," changbin still looked down, unable to look his mother in the face. everything in him fought against this situation, but it was too late now.

"what do you mean?", this time it was changbin's father who asked the key question.

changbin squeezed chan's hand, looking for some comfort and then looked up at his parents, who both looked at him confused, as if they didn't want to understand. "there is no girlfriend because there isn't one. there is a boyfriend. a fiancé to be exact," changbin held up his right hand to present the engagement ring he always wore.

mrs.seo laughed and shook her head. "no, there is no boyfriend," she said as if expecting chan to disappear into the air now. of course, chan didn't disappear, but he behaved like air. he knew this was changbin's fight.

"so you are sick," changbin's father asked and took a defensive posture. "if you invited us over for this-"

"no i did not," changbin interrupted his father, not knowing where the courage to do so came from. "i invited you here to learn about my life, not to listen to your complaints. i will marry chan this year."

"no no no. you will not." mr. seo shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of the thought and raised his eyebrows. "my son is not marrying a man."

"your son is marrying a man," changbin squeezed chan's hand so hard that it probably hurt him, but he said nothing.

"if that's the case, we have nothing left to say." changbin's mother got up and looked at her husband. "we're leaving. now." changbin's father nodded and followed his wife to the door, without giving changbin another glance.

"if you're ever going to recover--"

"recover, my ass.", chan shouted and got up from his chair. "you can't have a child if you don't support it in every situation. you have to get well and now get the fuck out before we make you gay."

changbin's mother flinched, because she hadn't expected chan to say something and left the apartment behind her husband without saying a word.

now it was all over. all that needed to be said was said, in a somewhat different way.

changbin collapsed. his scenery, which he had built up through the years, broke into a thousand pieces. he started to cry, harder than a baby.

when chan wrapped his arms around changbin's trembling body, he immediately fell into his arms. "shh... everything's all right, baby.", chan held changbin tight and rubbed his back.

to be honest chan was a bit shocked by the situation, he had expected a negative reaction, but not like this. he knew that changbins parents were very old-fashioned, but that they would put their beliefs above changbins' well being was unexpected for him.

"i don't know why they are like this. i'm so sorry. i wish they loved you as much as your parents loved me,", changbin sobbed and buried his face in chan's neck. "i just don't know..."

"don't apologize... it's not your fault binnie, they chose to be like this. not you.", chan carefully lifted changbin up and carried him from the dining table to the couch to set him down. "just a moment, okay?", chan kissed changbin on the forehead and then left him alone for a moment to put the food in the fridge and get a blanket.

"watch out...", chan sat down carefully with changbin and pulled him tightly to his chest. "please stop crying. you don't deserve it.", chan stroked changbin's tears from his cheeks and smiled lightly, "i just want to see you cry with happiness, okay?"

changbin smiled a bit at chan's try to cheer him up and nodded slowly. „i try my best. i can't promise you anything, but i try."

„great!", chan smiled, so that his dimples were showing and cupped changbin's face between his hands. „the next time i accept you crying is when you said ‚yes i do'.". chan pressed a soft kiss on changbin's lips and pulled him even closer.

„i love you no matter what. you are perfect in your own way and i swear if i ever tell you to change something about yourself, i kick myself out. you deserve the whole world.", chan looked into changbin's eyes, which were still red from crying.

"i already have the world.", changbin smiled softly and laid his forhead against chan's.

"my world is right in front of me and don't you dare to say something about me being cheesy!"

❝ 𝐄 𝐍 𝐃 ❞


End file.
